Japanese Utility Model Application No. Hei 5-19959 filed on Apr. 19, 1993, upon which priority is based, is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weather strip. More particularly, the present invention relates to a weather strip that holds a window frame for a slide window in a back window of a truck or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional weather strips that hold window frames for slide windows in a back window are described in examined Japanese Utility Model Application No. Hei 5-9215 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,241.
FIG. 2 illustrates such a conventional weather strip for back windows taken along line 2--2 FIG. 1, which depicts a cab type truck.
The weather strip 28 has an interior hold portion 30 being U-shaped that holds a flange 12 of a back panel 10, and an exterior hold portion 32 also being U-shaped that holds a flange 16 of a window frame 14. A tongue sealing portion 34 covering the outside face 13 of the back panel 10 extends from the exterior hold portion 32 to the outside of the outer surrounding portion. The tongue sealing portion 34 has a seal-lip 36, which seals and holds a window frame 14 to prevent it from sinking, at a side of the outside face 13 of the back panel 10. The window frame 14 includes a flange 16 and a frame 18 that has two lines of channels 20 and 22. A U-shaped glass run 46 for a sliding glass 62 is provided at an inner channel 20, and an outer weather strip 48 is provided in the outer channel 22. A window frame rubber for a fixed glass 64 (FIG. 1) is mounted on the outside channel 22 of the fixed glass 64 on both sides of the sliding glass 62. The exterior side wall 24 of the frame 18 extends downward from window frame 14, and a plastic water pipe 26 is installed between the exterior side wall 24 and the flange 16. The water pipe 26 functions as a drain located underneath the edges of the window frame 14.
However, the water pipe 26 needs to be separately prepared which requires both assembly time and labor. Furthermore, a height differential occurs between the weather strip 28 and the exterior side wall 24 of the frame 18, with such a differential detracting from the appearance of the weather strip 28.